Universal Adventure Village
Overview This park caters to the adult demographic (around 30~60). This park has less thrill attractions and more on atmosphere and food experiences. Venues Marseille Port Attractions Mortimer's Ferry- Take a leisurely trip across the lagoon. Boat stops at Amity Village and Disaster Studios. Restaurants Marseille Waterfronts - French food. Paris Delights - Counterservice french food. Shops Adventure Shop - Universal Adventure Village goods. Little Tokyo Japan has been good in films. Here, the beauty and "Cool Japan" is represented. Attractions Journey to Monster Island - Take a river rapid ride into the home of Godzilla amongst other monsters. Yamabe Tours present you "Journey to Monster Island: Home of Godzilla". But when Yamabe sends too many tourists, other Kaijyu's attack. See an animatronic real-life Godzilla, Anguirus, and Mothra fight King Ghidorah, Gigan and Mecha Godzilla! The Ring: The Curse - Can you survive the cursed videotape? '' ''Kurosawa Akira's Museum of Film - See various props and behind-the-scenes stories from the most popular director of Japan. MangaPortal - Indoors area featuring Japanese anime/manga experiences. * Dragon Ball: The Flight of Kinton-Un - Fly over the world of Dragon Ball with Son Goku. * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: DIO's World - Tour DIO's Mansion and help Jotaro defeat DIO. * ONE PIECE Grandline Voyage - * Evangelion: Wrath of the Angels * Attack on Titan: Titan Capture Mission Restaurants Budokai Feast - Eat tons and tons of food in this buffet themed after the Budokai Tenkaichi from Dragon Ball. SAIDO - Japanese food Ramen Ichiraku - NARUTO themed food. Shops Monster Island Gifts - Godzilla goods. Japan Express - Anime goods. Yorozuya Gin-Chan - Gintama goods Los Santos Attractions Grand Theft Auto: The Ride - Speed through the city of Los Santos in this amazing high-speed attraction. Stroll through Hao's Garage, he'll hook you up with a super-fast car! Once you are ready, join Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton on a high-octane race/escape/chase through Downtown Los Santos. The Big Score - Choose your side: Heist, Control or Driver. Your group's teamwork depends on the success of the heist. Enter Lester's Headquarters, where he will guide you through a heist. After you join a group, choose between 4 locations, Paleto Bay Bank, Vangelico Jewel Store, Merryweather Security, and the most challenging Union Depository Bank. Your driver takes you to the designated location, and escape from the location. Heist members conduct the heist, and controls monitor the heist from a remote location in which they may use technological tools to assist the heist. The Big Score is a one and only interactive experience nowhere to be found. Restaurants Cluckin' Bell - Fried chicken Burger Shot - Hamburgers. Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts - Donut shop Well Stacked Pizza Co. - Pizza store Shops 24-7 - GTA V goods. Ammu-Nation - Grand Theft Auto toys. Wizarding World of Harry Potter- Diagon Alley Attractions Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - Escape from Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Harry, Ron and Hermionie as they break into the bank to destory Voldemort's Horcrux. Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade - Board the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross station. The Ministry of Magic Tour- Tour the Ministry of Magic. However, things go out of hand when Death Eaters attack the grounds. Restaurants The Leaky Cauldron - British cuisine Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor - Ice Cream. Shops Borgin and Burkes - Death Eater goods. Scribbulus - Wizarding items. Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions - Wizarding dresses and clothing. Olivanders Wand Shop - Wand shop and show experience. Wands by Gregorovich - Wand shop. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment- Harry Potter goods. Gringotts Bank Currency Exchange for Muggles - Money exchange. Magical Menagrie - Animal goods. Quality Quidditch Supplies- Quidditch goods. Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes - Joke shop. Super Nintendo World - Saffron City / Onett / Animal Crossing Town Attractions Pokemon Snap! - Take photos of Pokemon alongside on a slow, breath-taking jeep tour through various environments. Pokemon Safari - Capture Pokemon in various environments where you can send it to your 3DS Pokemon games! Earthbound: Escape from Giygas- See the wrath of Giygas and the battles of Ness and company in this awesome show, walkthrough! Restaurants Onett Burger Shop The Roost Cafe Pokemon Battle Dining Le Nah Shops Nook's Cranny - Animal Crossing goods. Nookington's Poke Mart Onett Pharmacy Silph Co. Pokemon Center Amity Village/Great Britain Attractions JAWS - Sail through Amity beach on a leisurey tour until the famous Great White attacks the boat. The Amity Water Tunnel - Terrifying 360 3-D tour of Amity's best tourist attraction. Revenge of the Mummy - Speed through the cursed temple of Imhotep. 007 Agent Training - Train yourself to become a MI6 agent. Restaurants Lombard's Seafood Grille - Table service seafood. Quint's Fresh Catched Fish - Counter service seafood. Shops Sahara Traders - Revenge of the Mummy goods. MI6 Souveniors - 007 goods. Amity Island Tourism Co. - JAWS goods. Super Nintendo World - Mushroom Kingdom Attractions Mario Kart Grand Prix - Race through various courses alongside opponents and Mario characters. Luigi's Mansion: Boo Conquest- Reclaim Luigi's Mansion from the mischievous boos. Yoshi's Wonderful Island Adventure - Hop on your very own Yoshi to rescue Baby Mario and Luigi. Donkey Kong Mine Kart Madness - Intense and zany coaster through Ape Island. 'Restaurants' Springfield USA Springfield USA Attractions Apu's Save the Squishee - Go on a wild journey through Springfield to get the last supply of Squishee from Snake. Mt.Splashmore: H2WHOA! - The scariest water-slider at Springfield, go on a raft and splashdown! Krustylu Studios Behind the Scenes - See various characters from the Simpsons create their own TV shows. Restaurants Krusty Burger - Burgers Bumblebee Man's Tacos - Tacos and mexican food. Duff Brewery - Beer and bar food. Moe's Tavern - Bar from the Simpsons Lisa's Teehouse OF HORROR - Tea and sandwiches Luigi's - Italian food. Counter service The Frying Dutchman - Sea food. Cletus' Chicken Shack - Fried Chicken Lard Lad Donuts - donut shop. Shops Kwik-E-Mart - The Simpsons goods The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop - The Simpsons goods. Books and video games. Krustyland Attractions The Simpsons Ride - Escape from Krustyland after it is controlled by the maniacal Sideshow Bob. The Tooth Chipper - Thrilling wooden coaster through Krustyland. Kang & Kodos Twirl N Hurl - Invade the town of Springfield! Restaurants Mr.Teeny's Popcorn Stand - Circus confectionaries Shops Krusty's Emporium of Over-Priced Goods - The Simpsons goods. Disaster Studios- City of Apocalypse set Attractions DISASTER! - Enroll yourself as extras in Frank Kincaid's newest film, "Mutha Nature". Twister...Ride it Out - See the terrorizing Twister devour a town. War of the Worlds: The Ride - Retaliate against the Tripods in this adventure! Fall of a City - Projection Mapping show. Restaurants Disaster Cafe - Fast food. Shops Kincaid's Disastarous Props - DISASTER goods. Midway of Horror Attractions Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Train - Take a thrilling ghost train ride through Freddy's dream world. Chucky's Terrifying Tram - See how Good Guy Dolls are manufactured..but beware, Chucky is controlling your tour. Jason's Terror Shack - Try to survive in a lonely shelter inside Camp Crystal Lake, home of Jason Voorhees. The Purge: The Escape - Work together to escape The Purge. Universal Monsters Cavalcade - Dark ride monster ride through the best Universal monsters. Restaurants Texas Chainsaw Hot Dogs - Beef hot dogs...or is it? Shops Captain Spaudling's Midway Mercantile - Horror goods. Demented Clown - Circus goods. Attraction Description Halloween Horror Nights 1 Houses *''Insidious: Into the Further'' *''Saw: Jigsaw's Game'' *''Get Out'' *''Dead Silence'' *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood'' *''Captain Spaudling's House of 1000 Corpses'' *''Shaun of the Dead'' 2 Houses *''Stranger Things'' *''Saw Part II'' *''28 Days Later....'' *''Planet Terror'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' *''Krampus'' *''This Is The End'' 3 Houses *Bioshock *''Trick R' Treat'' *''Insidious II'' *''The Conjuring'' *''Zombieland'' *''Fright Night'' *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - The Terror of DIO'' 4 Houses *''The Purge'' *''Ju-On'' *''Resident Evil : Spencer Mansion'' *''The Cabin in the Woods'' *''Rob Zombie's The Devil's Rejects'' *''Crimson Peak'' *''What We Do In the Shadows'' 5 Houses *''It Follows'' *''Scary Movie: The House'' *''Eli Roth's Hostel'' *''The Crazies'' *''The Conjuring 2: Annabelle'' *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - The Killer Queen'' *''Resident Evil II : Racoon City'' 6 Houses *''The Babadook'' *''Don't Breathe'' *''Welcome to Silent Hill'' *''Venom Snake: The Phantom Pain'' *''10 Cloverfield Lane'' *''Final Destination '' *''Ito Junji's Pages of Insanity'' 7 Houses *''The Last of Us'' *''The Blair Witch Project'' *''The Conjuring III'' *''The Purge : Anarchy'' *''The Joker's Horror House'' *''Ouija'' *''The Neon Demon'' 8 Houses *''Shutter Island'' *''Black Swan: Inside the Mind of Nina'' *''Candyman'' *''Event Horizon'' *''Tremors'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' *''Cape Fear'' 9 Houses *''Se7en'' *''The Terminator : Descent'' *''The Purge: Election Year'' *''The People Under the Stairs'' *''Sinister'' *''Happy Death Day'' *''Urban Legends'' 10 Houses *''A Cure for Wellness'' *''The Grudge'' *''Bioshock'' *''The Belko Experiment'' *''Sixth Sense'' *''Doom'' *''World War Z'' Attraction Script/Detailed description 'Amity Water Tunnel' Entry: Tucked away in the corner of Amity Village, the AWT is housed inside "Amity SeaJourneys", a fake theme-park that is a parody of seaworld. The entrance is adorned by a beautiful colorful collage depicting a barrage of sea creatures swimming along a huge wave. Notice that the Shark is not represented here. Well, Amity Village did have a problem with sharks. The Amity SeaJourneys has now opened their first, ride-based exhibit. The commercial says, "Amity Water Tunnel- The World's First Moving Aquarium" and boasts the longest tunnel on earth! Announcement : ''Amity Village welcomes you to Amity SeaJourneys, a journey of your life! Come and see the newest, most innovative "Amity Water Tunnel", a journey through the world's marine life and habitats!''' The announcement repeats over and over. Queue 1: A room with hues of blue. lighting is blue to depict an under-water world. Small aquariums with tiny fish adorn the walls. This beautiful room gives a foreshadowing of what to come. But it is also ironic since the ride is completely opposite of what guests may expect. ''Narrator: The Amity SeaJourneys is a pioneer of marine-life entertainment. Created by our very own Mayor Vaughn, this water-park has been home to many of the world's best marine life exhibits. SeaJourney's marine biologists ensure the recreation of the perfect aquatic ecosystems, ensuring a safe, natural habitat for our sea creatures. Due to the history of our town, we have ensured perfect safety to all our guests. Our tanks and domes are covered with special glass that even forbids bullets and explosions. Have a fun and educational journey here at Amity SeaJourneys. Queue 2: Guests descend down stairs into the Amity WaterTunnel. This spiral staircase is adorned with designs of seaweed and coral reefs, as if guests are descending down into the ocean bed. Walls are adorned with starfish, plastic cut-out fish. Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks